


Oops!

by n0m_de_plum



Series: Buddy Cops [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Co-workers, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mistaken Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke Sheriff's Department Deputy Robin Locksley gets the shock of a lifetime at a co-worker's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

Robin accepted two drinks at the diner, a cappuccino and a sugar-free vanilla latte, and carried them out to the squad car. He balanced the cup holder on the center console as he started up the car.

He sipped his cappuccino on the way to his partner's neighborhood, both anticipating and dreading picking her up. What had started out as an interesting weekend was promising to turn into a very interesting Monday morning.

Specifically, Saturday, at the Halloween party Jefferson insisted on throwing. Deciding to embrace the relentless teasing he'd been subject to since joining the sheriff's department, he went as Robin Hood. It got a big laugh from the crowd, instantly easing the tension. Several beers later, he had a pleasant buzz on which, he liked to believe, was why someone got the jump on him on his way back from a trip to the bathroom.

Before he knew what was happening, the garage door burst open behind him, he was dragged outside, and pushed back against the door by a woman pressing herself against him and kissing him. He was surprised, but instinctively responded. He slid his hands around her waist, moaning at the feeling of shapely curves and her tongue running across his lower lip.

Sighing against his mouth, she lifted her hands to run up his chest and then down his shoulders and biceps. Laughing, she pulled away.

"You've been working out," her sultry voice purred.

His eyes shot open at hearing her voice, and he pulled his head away from hers in surprise, "Regina?"

She froze in his arms, "Wha...Robin?"

She backed away. After a few moments of scratching around the walls, light flooded the room.

He blinked, turning away from the brightness. As his vision cleared, he stared into the face of his partner standing before him in an ornate and extremely low cut dress.

Her jaw dropped in horror.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, "I...I'm so sorry! I...oh God!"

With that she threw open the door and fled, leaving him shell-shocked in the middle of Jefferson's garage. Clearly, she'd been expecting someone else, which was a rather disappointing thought.

Of course, having had the weekend to take consider the situation when sober he'd come to the conclusion that there was only one thing to be done...tease her relentlessly.

He parked the squad car outside her house as usual. Regina emerged ten minutes later escorting her son, Henry, to the bus stop.

As the school bus pulled up, she bent to kiss his forehead. Before he could think better of it he noticed the material of her blue uniform trousers stretching across her backside.

He quickly pushed away that thought, however. He wasn't going to let her rattle him twice.

Once the bus had collected Henry and was pulling away, he watched her take noticeably deep breath and put on her sunglasses.

She walked purposefully over to the squad car, opened the passenger's side door, and slid inside.

"Morning," he greeted smugly.

"Good morning," she responded staring ahead.

He held out the tray to her, "Coffee? It's your usual."

"Thank you," she answered stiffly, accepting it.

He chuckled at the fact that she actually thought she'd get off that easily, "What no 'thank you' kiss?"

She sighed heavily, taking off her sunglasses, "Alright, go head, take your shot."

"If you recall, you beat me to it," Robin pointed out.

She smiled mirthlessly, "Yes, very amusing. I'm sufficiently humiliated. Are you finished now?"

He laughed, "I suppose I could be..."

"But?" she prompted.

"But I am very curious as to whom exactly you were expecting to be dragging into the garage for a snog?"

"I'm sure you are," was her only answer.

"Come on, Regina, what sort of investigator would I be if I let something go that easily?" he joked.

"Hey! I could ask you the same question!" she shot back, "Who did you think I was?"

"I had absolutely no idea," he answered honestly, "Though, I wasn't complaining."

She looked at him in surprise before shaking her head and muttering, "Whore."

He nearly sprayed coffee all over the dashboard, coughing before answering, "Hypocrite."

"Touché," she acknowledged with a nod, "Look um...I am really sorry about what happened. It was completely my fault, and I don't have any right to ask you not to mention it to anyone but..."

"Of course, I won't," he answered.

"Thank you."

"Besides," he said with a grin, "My trainer will be very pleased to hear you think his routine is working."

"Oh, go fuck yourself!"

He opened his mouth, but before he could get one word out she pointed a finger in his face.

"Don't even think of saying what you're about to!"

He smiled cheekily, "I was just going say we should spend today getting a start on the backlog of paper work leftover from October. What were you thinking?"

She glared, "Just drive, Locksley."


End file.
